Predictable
by Arwendle
Summary: A totally predictable situation with a twist. M/A
1. Cuddle

Predictable  
  
By Arwendle  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own!  
  
Pairing: M/A  
  
A/N: I've had this idea for awhile and tried to incorporate it into one of my other stories but it didn't really fit. So here is my totally predictable situation.  
  
  
  
This was just so damn predictable! Max thought to herself as she opened the door to the sleazy motel room. The room was small and had walls that once were bright red but had faded with time and smoky patrons. The flaking waterstained ceiling boasted a mirror, which hung above a none too clean looking double bed. The only double bed. Max groaned. *How had she known that this was going to happen? How had she known the second that Logan had sent them on this bogus mission that this was going to happen? * She glanced at Alec lugging their gear in from his car. He dumped it in the small amount of floor space that was not taken up by the bed or the decrepit looking desk.  
  
"Alec?" Max asked  
  
"Yes Max." Alec sighed. He knew exactly what was coming.  
  
"Why is there only one bed?"  
  
"No other beds." He replied shortly.  
  
"Did you check?" She asked.  
  
"Yes Max I checked."  
  
"Did you really check? I mean did you phone around and get on the Internet and search? Or knock on people's doors and ask if they possibly had two different beds for us to sleep in?"  
  
"In case you've forgotten we're not supposed to draw attention to ourselves Max. That's kind of the purpose of an undercover operation. I checked the whole town for another room. Just believe me when I say that every single garbage can in this town is occupied tonight."  
  
"Fine!" Max said harshly "But I'm not sleeping in the same bed as you!" she knew that she had started the all too predictable argument with the all too predictable outcome.  
  
" Well then you can sleep in the bath tub."  
  
"This room doesn't even have a bath tub Alec."  
  
"Well then you can sleep on the floor."  
  
"I'm not sleeping on the floor Alec."  
  
"Why not Max?"  
  
"Because you're sleeping on the floor and I get the bed."  
  
"Why should I have to sleep on the floor? I'm not the one who has the problem. Besides you don't even need to sleep."  
  
"Fine you win! Just don't touch me or you may lose some of your more valuable appendages."  
  
"Whatever." Alec replied. "I'm going to bed."  
  
He pulled off his shirt and pants and crawled into bed in his boxers.  
  
Max followed him not long after.  
  
  
  
Max lay waiting for Alec's expected advance. Listening to his steady breathing she waited for him to subconsciously reach out and take her in his arms. Hours passed and nothing happened. Max began to wonder why Alec was behaving so well. * Does he not want to hold me? Does he find me unattractive?…* The questions flooded through her mind. It wasn't that she wanted Alec to hold her. She didn't actually. It was because he hadn't even tried. All of a sudden Max felt very alone. She looked at Alec's sleeping form beside her and sighed.  
  
Alec had made sure he used all his Manticore discipline to refrain from touching Max. He had succeeded and actually managed to fall into a light sleep when he was awakened by a sharp kick. He ignored it. She wanted a reaction. She continued to kick him. He began to get annoyed.  
  
"Will you please stop that!" He said rather testily. She kicked him harder.  
  
"Hey that hurt!" He said turning to face her. She was grinning evilly. He caught her leg in his hand as she attempted to kick him again.  
  
"I've got you now." He said cockily. She kicked him with the other leg. Alec grabbed on to that one as well. Max stilled.  
  
"Now go to sleep!" He ordered.  
  
Thinking he had got the better of her Alec closed his eyes and let her go. Max promptly smashed a pillow over his head. Alec grabbed her wrists and confiscated the pillow. She started to kick. He grabbed onto her legs and she grabbed the pillow again.  
  
Alec snatched the pillows and threw them off the bed.  
  
"What's your problem?" He said getting annoyed.  
  
"I want my bed!" Max said. " And I won't stop until you get out."  
  
" It's not going to happen Max." He said.  
  
She began to scratch and then kick. When she bit him. Alec had had enough. He flipped her so that her back was to him and she couldn't bite him. He locked her legs with his and wound his arms around her so that her arms were trapped at her sides. She struggled for a little while and then stopped when she felt Alec drifting off into sleep. She smiled and gently slipped her arms free so that Alec's arms were wound tightly around her waist. Alec pulled her closer to him and murmured her name. She wanted to stay awake forever just feeling his strong arms cucooning her. Eventually she drifted into sleep safe in Alec's embrace.  
  
The whole situation had been totally predictable. She was always meant to end up in Alec's arms. 


	2. Guilt

Alec awoke with his arms wrapped around something warm and soft. His sleep- fogged brain didn't register what it he was holding only that it smelled good. He pulled it closer and snuggled into it. Then all of a sudden his eyes snapped open and he recognised Max. *Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit* He thought to himself. * At some point in the night he must have shifted from restraining her to cuddling her and when she woke up she was going to be super pissed. Unless… she never found out. *  
  
All Alec had to do was gently roll over and Max would never know.  
  
It wasn't as easy as it sounded. Max was so warm and his side of the bed was so cold. He couldn't bring himself to do it. *How does something like this happen? * He wondered frantically to himself. *I'm not even a cuddly person! I never stay long enough to cuddle a woman and the one time that I do I have to go ahead and do it with Max. Piranha teeth kick you to the curb Max. This is just great! I'm definitely going to lose some body parts. *  
  
While he was lying there pondering his next move Max rolled to face him. She smiled sleepily up into his face and kissed him gently on the lips. Alec's eyebrows shot up. *Not exactly the reaction I was expecting* She tasted sweet like fresh strawberries and Alec couldn't help himself from kissing her back. Max's hands ran along his chest and down his washboard abs. The kiss became more frantic. They broke apart long enough for Max to remove her shirt. Her bra and panties soon followed. For Alec who was still half-asleep it was almost like a dream…  
  
  
  
When Max awoke she discovered herself in a tangle of naked sweaty limbs and smiled. *Alec had certainly lived up to all his bragging. Of course she couldn't let him know that. She had wanted him and it had been great. But what if he didn't want her? What if he left her for some broad? What if this was only a one-night stand sort of deal for him? Could she take the rejection? She had practically forced herself on him. Would he have even slept with her if she hadn't? * The questions flooded through Max's mind and she decided that she couldn't be hurt like that. Not by Alec.  
  
  
  
Alec was sleeping off the most wonderful experience of his life. The girl of his dreams had actually kissed him and then slept with him. *No slept with sounds so dirty compared to that. We made love. I swear that if I could have Max I would never want another woman. * All of a sudden Alec found himself on the floor.  
  
"What the hell have you done?" Max cried angrily at him tears in her eyes. " You took advantage of me while I was sleeping?"  
  
"What?" Alec said confused.  
  
"You bastard! How could you do such a thing? Did you think I wouldn't remember? Did you think that could just have your way with me and forget about it?" Max kicked him hard.  
  
"Hey you kissed me."  
  
"I did not kiss you Alec and even if I had a kiss is a little different than having sex with a sleeping person."  
  
"But…"  
  
" Are you that horny that you'll sleep with anything?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why'd you do it Alec? Why?"  
  
"I thought that you…wanted me to." Alec looked down dejected. His fantasy world had come crashing down around him. "I thought it was special. But obviously I'm wrong as usual."  
  
Max's heart melted but her face remained hard. Alec looked up into it for hope and finding none. Pulled on his clothes and went to the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Max asked the slightest hint of desperation in her voice.  
  
"Out."  
  
"Are you coming back?"  
  
"I haven't decided yet." Alec opened the door and stared. The world was white and blustery. "There's been a blizzard." He said shocked.  
  
"How can that be?" Max asked, "It's July."  
  
Alec shrugged, grabbed his leather jacket and disappeared into the snow.  
  
Max collapsed on the bed in a fit of tears. * What had she done? *  
  
A/n Ok I know it's short but I'm going away for the weekend and I wanted to post something first. 


	3. Confrontation

Max stared up at the waterstained ceiling. It had been 7923 seconds since Alec had left. Not that she was counting or anything. Why had she been so stupid? How could she have let him run out on her before she had finished screaming? This was all his fault. It was his fault that she had wanted him to touch her like that, his fault that he had, and his fault that she had never wanted it to end. But above all, Max was damn well sure that in some twisted way it was Alec's fault that it was snowing in July!  
  
When he had first left, Max had considered going after him, but she couldn't face the idea that Alec might come back to the room when she was out.  
  
"Besides, he has the only room key. And," she told herself speaking out loud. "I just don't care enough to go after him."  
  
As if to prove the point to herself she pulled out the papers that Logan had given her about the mission. She couldn't focus on them. She kept hearing Alec's phantom footsteps outside the room, feeling his fingers brush against her skin or smelling his scent drifting lightly on the air.  
  
Max threw the papers across the room in frustration and resigned herself to sitting in the middle of the bed and imagining all the ways she was going to dismember Alec when he walked back through that door, which she was sure would happen momentarily.  
  
It didn't.  
  
Max began to feel guilty. It really hadn't been Alec's fault at all. She had wanted him; She still wanted him. She was just scared of his rejection. When he got back she was going to apologise to him she decided. Until then, she would count the seconds.  
  
  
  
Alec sat in the cheesy diner and stared down at the food in front of him. It hardly looked edible and tasted worse than it looked. He had only bought it because the manager had threatened to kick him out if he didn't buy anything. He began to pick mindlessly at the food as he stared out the window at the blizzard and thought about Max.  
  
He had been so incredibly happy when she had kissed him. It had seemed like all his deeply hidden dreams were about to come true. But it didn't surprise him that Max had snapped back into her typical self and destroyed even the fond memory of the experience. Yet, after all her bitching and accusations he still wanted her and needed to be around her. He didn't understand this compulsion he felt to stay close to her.  
  
For hours he sat in the diner looking out the window loath to go back to the hotel room with Max. It hadn't been a mistake, he kept telling himself. How can something that magical be a mistake? He finally decided that he couldn't avoid Max any longer. He would go back to the motel but he would not speak to her. She would yell and fume and sputter out when she got no response.  
  
Max sat up dead straight as she heard the key turn in the lock. The words "Alec I'm so sorry I didn't mean it at all." Took a strange form and cascaded from Max's lips as "Alec, where the hell have you been?"  
  
"There are still no vacancies and the storm's going strong. They say it should let up tomorrow morning" He replied forgetting his resolve to stay silent.  
  
"It didn't take you 4 hours to figure that out! Did it not occur to you that I was trapped in here?" Max raged.  
  
Alec looked around. "You couldn't find the door?"  
  
"You have the only key!"  
  
Alec shrugged. He didn't want to have this conversation. "I'm going to shave."  
  
He walked towards the bathroom but Max stopped him with a hand on his chest.  
  
"I want to talk about this now!" Max said stamping her foot.  
  
Alec turned to her, his eyes dark and dangerous.  
  
"Don't test me Max!"  
  
"Test you!" She retorted. "You're the one testing me! Do you really think that you can waltz in here after what happened this morning and have me shrug it off as a lack in judgement?"  
  
"That would be very wise." Alec said his eyes getting darker and angrier.  
  
"Well I won't! She said. "And you are going to stand there until I've said what I have to say!"  
  
"I heard all I wanted to hear this morning Max." Alec said trying to push past her.  
  
"Don't walk away from me!" She said angrily.  
  
"Look Max!" Alec said spinning around. " I don't have to take this from you. I don't need you accusing me of some twisted over the top plan to get you to sleep with me. I don't need a plan! Do you understand that! I could've had you last night or a hundred times before without some stupid ploy. We both know that. I wanted you and you wanted me but you don't have the guts to admit it!"  
  
"Don't tell me what to admit! This morning I was asleep."  
  
"Are you awake now?" Alec asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good." He said and crushed his mouth against hers.  
  
He felt her muffled protests and pulled back staring into her eyes. Max felt desire pounding through her. She shook her head as if denying it but it swept through her. She pulled Alec back into the kiss and took what she wanted.  
  
Insert hot monkey sex written by Fergus80 here. If you want to read it visit Nuns With Pens.  
  
"Max" said Alec leaning on one elbow and looking down at her. "I didn't intend for that to happen. I know that sounds really weak after this morning, but."  
  
"Don't." she said kissing him softly. "I'm sorry for the things I said this morning. I knew they weren't true when I was saying them but I couldn't stop. If I stopped I would have had to admit I wanted you."  
  
"I wasn't going to talk to you when I got back you know." Alec said pulling some hair out of her eyes."  
  
"And I was going to apologise." Max said.  
  
"Somehow, I think this was a much better idea for both of us." Alec said.  
  
"So what happens now?" Max asked.  
  
"Well it's still snowing pretty hard. I figure we've got a good ten or twelve hours before we can possibly go out there." Alec said playfully running a finger down the bridge of her nose.  
  
"Oh no!" Said Max in mock distress. "Whatever shall we do?"  
  
"I can think of a few things." Alec said as he leaned down again and kissed her. All comprehensive thought was lost from her mind and she kissed him back.  
  
FIN. 


End file.
